


A Saturday In Hogsmeade

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: It ends before midnight.It always does.





	1. Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop

霍格莫德的冬天总是很冷，比苏格兰大多数的麻瓜村庄都要冷。雪会在十一月初就落下来，男巫和女巫们披着厚厚的毛皮斗篷，或是打着伞，或是给自己施一个防护咒，把不会熄灭的蓝色火苗装在小玻璃瓶里暖着手，缩着脖子匆匆走进三把扫帚、猪头酒吧、蜂蜜公爵，或者猫头鹰邮局。门一开，冷风和雪一同灌进店家温暖的大厅，天色灰白，冻得牙齿打颤的旅人关上门，拿出魔杖给自己的斗篷来个清理一新，然后要一杯香甜浓郁的热可可，或是廉价的烈酒，抱怨一句「这鬼天气」。桌旁的人们纷纷赞同：「这鬼天气！」  
不列颠的、或者欧洲大陆的年轻巫师情侣们来到霍格莫德，通常会去帕笛芙夫人的饮茶店坐一坐。靠窗的狭窄卡座里全是一对对深陷爱河的男女巫师，花一个金加隆点一份情侣甜品套餐，隔一张咖啡桌握住彼此的手含情脉脉地对视，空气甜腻得人一推开门就要被茶馆里的热浪掀出二里地去。  
一九八七年十一月二十八日的下午，比尔·韦斯莱独自一人，不动声色，占据了「帕笛芙夫人的茶馆」最角落的位置。他坐得离壁炉近，把斗篷摺好叠在身旁，上面规规矩矩放一个书包，面前一杯黑咖啡，不加奶不加糖，却往里面倒了不少猪头酒吧的特调雪莉酒。一脸快活表情的小个子服务生来记比尔的点单，这位刚从德姆斯特朗毕业几个月的奥地利小女巫打算环游世界，不幸在路过苏格兰时濒临破产，帕笛芙夫人的女儿好心让她在茶馆打工赚旅费，她的英文不是十分流利，比尔喜欢找她练习他的德语和巴伐利亚语。  
「韦斯莱先生今天也是一个人吗？」满了十八岁的女孩用英文问，一点点维也纳口音。  
「是的，一个人。」还没到十七岁的男生以德语答。他不吝惜自己的笑容，一双澄澈如四月湖水的蓝眼睛带着点笑意向小女巫看过去，女孩子花了一秒钟平复呼吸，然后说：「那是不是不用请女朋友吃东西？」  
「很遗憾，暂时还没有可以请她吃东西的女朋友。一份帕笛芙夫人的私房炖牛肉，谢谢。」  
「那真可惜，不过也好，韦斯莱先生可以省下钱来，多给我一点小费。一份炖牛肉，加桔皮，不要小茴香；薯条和番茄酱，奶油蘑菇汤，加上生菜沙拉；没错吧？还需要甜点吗？」  
这句话一半是英语，一半是巴伐利亚语，他们上周刚刚互相学习过对方的语言里各种香料的名字。  
比尔通常不需要甜点，这在帕笛芙夫人的茶馆并不常见，毕竟甜品才是茶馆的招牌，即使是不太喜欢吃甜食的男生们也会点一份和女伴不一样的，然后找个借口让对方高高兴兴把第二份甜品也吃下去。奥地利女孩清楚比尔的习惯，却总要问这么一句。也许他哪天就转性了呢，女孩这么想，厨房的兰道尔先生做的每一种甜品都堪称霍格莫德一绝，在茶馆打工三个月，她已经胖了十磅，每天都在挣扎着是屈服于口腹之欲还是痛下决心减永远也减不了的肥。  
「这周赚了一点钱，小费可以加倍给。我想想……」比尔说，「对了，一份巧克力慕斯，这个请之后给我打包带走。」  
「那就多谢了。一份巧克力慕斯打包外带。」女孩说，有点惊讶，但没追根究底。米色的本子和配套的羽毛笔悬浮在她身旁，自动记下点单，第一页纸把自己从本子上撕下来，又囫囵折成一架歪歪扭扭的纸飞机，颤颤悠悠地往厨房飞去。  
「这不是，交了女朋友吗……」她在去给另一桌顾客（只讲法语的两个男生，点单的时候费了她九牛二虎之力，布斯巴顿出来的男巫全都只有一张脸能看）结账时这么自言自语，决定下班以后和自己的威尔士室友好好八卦一番。后者几个月前还在霍格沃茨读七年级，是个拉文克劳，现在在霍格莫德的书店「大部头和卷轴」当店员。托她的福，来自奥地利的年轻女巫知道了不少霍格沃茨风云人物们的一手、二手，或者N手情报。

比尔·韦斯莱是级长，大家都猜他明年一定能当上男生学生会主席。这个「大家」也包括他的弟弟、格兰芬多的现任找球手查理·韦斯莱。查理读四年级，在学院内外有一大堆跟他合得来的朋友，不过这些朋友之中不包括斯莱特林的人。比尔和查理不一样——比尔也有一大堆朋友，其中一些是斯莱特林，除了当事人自己之外没有人知道这件事；查理会约上朋友们一起打魁地奇，能去霍格莫德时也总是会和一群人一起吵吵闹闹、一头扎进三把扫帚或者佐科笑话店；比尔会给他的一大堆朋友们写信（他的朋友们大多数可都不在霍格沃茨），回信的通常不是猫头鹰，是来自热带地区的色彩斑斓的大鸟，或者小小只的每次携带包裹都会累瘫的信鸽；比尔不会和朋友们一起去三把扫帚，他会一个人窝在帕笛芙夫人茶馆的角落，跟异国的服务生讲别人听不懂的语言，并饶有兴趣地观察店里的一对对情侣；比尔学习不怎么用功，可他门门科目都能拿「O」，查理也很少去图书馆，但他的成绩单上大多是「E」和「A」，能得「O」的只有神奇生物保护课，魔法史课时不时还会来个「P」；比尔没事喜欢恶作剧，又擅长嫁祸他人，斯莱特林为此被扣了不少分；查理不会主动招惹别人，他最多在双胞胎又欺负珀西时稍微添油加醋。他们最相像的地方，大概只有一脑袋红头发，和每天都想偷偷溜进禁林的冒险精神。  
现在，在霍格沃茨念书、又能来霍格莫德过周末的红头发韦斯莱，暂时只有比尔和查理两个人（珀西还在读一年级呢）。查理百分之百信任他的哥哥，有时候却会和最好的朋友偷偷抱怨一两句：「我都不知道比尔在想什么。」  
「哎呀，像比尔那么聪明的人……」来自赫奇帕奇的朋友[1]和查理一起坐在三把扫帚的桌前烤火，她拿一面小镜子，正专注于把自己的头发改变成一种太妃糖色和亮粉色的混搭，言下之意是「以你我的智商恐怕无法理解他在想什么，所以别想了」。镜子叽叽喳喳给她关于配色的建议，她没理，伸手给查理续了一杯黄油啤酒，不慎泼出来不少在原木桌面上。查理嘟嘟囔囔着把脸埋进啤酒绵密的泡沫里。几百码开外的帕笛芙夫人的茶馆，比尔舀起一勺炖牛肉，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
我应该不会对香草过敏呀，他想，有点疑惑。

离月圆还有两个星期。


	2. Three Broomsticks

斯莱特林的五年级级长艾尔默·夏菲克欠比尔·韦斯莱不止一个人情，在对方开口请求帮忙时深知自己无权拒绝。周六晚餐时分，他咬牙切齿，快步走入霍格沃茨的铸铁大门，趁人不备，给费尔奇迎面来了一记混淆咒，然后快速抽出管理员手中的羊皮纸卷，在比尔和自己的名字旁分别画上了圈。他动作迅捷，短短几秒后便已经背着手哼着歌，佯装若无其事，踩着外八字的步子往城堡的方向遛跶着去了。  
我大概是有史以来对格兰芬多人最友好的一个斯莱特林。他愤愤不平地想着，不情不愿地给比尔发了封信。十几分钟后，褐色的小猫头鹰扑楞着翅膀落在蜂蜜公爵门口的比尔伸出的手臂上，比尔取下那一小卷羊皮纸，艾尔默懒到半个字母都没写，光用羽毛笔打了个力透纸背的勾。  
「我可买不起你的晚饭。」红头发的格兰芬多级长把羊皮纸揉成一团，精准地丢进不远处的垃圾桶，似笑非笑地对小猫头鹰说。小猫头鹰以前吃过苦头，不敢啄他的手指，只好灰溜溜飞起来，又落到比尔身旁的书包上。「巧克力慕斯？」比尔偏过头向它确认，「抱歉啦，那个不是给你吃的。」  
没成年的小猫头鹰哀叫一声，比尔翻翻自己空荡荡的钱包，里面只剩几个可怜的银西可，但他总算还是带着它去邮局买了一份猫头鹰粮。  
「这笔账算在艾尔默的头上，」他摸着小猫头鹰的脑袋，给猛禽主人的利息账又添一笔，也不知道它听懂了没，「好啦，下周开始又得努力赚钱了。」  
小猫头鹰吃饱喝足，鸣叫了两声，抓过比尔回复的便条（「今晚的巡夜也有劳了」），便往霍格沃茨的方向飞去。

推开三把扫帚的门之前，比尔认真考虑过要不要给自己来几滴增龄剂。他的书包里应该还剩一小瓶，滴管也带在身上，随时能伪装成一位二十出头的成年男巫，喝青少年不应该喝的酒，在吧台跟成熟冶艳的美丽女巫谈笑风生。但后来他想了想，就算外表年纪变大了，火眼金睛的罗斯默塔夫人照样能认得出来他那头火焰一样的红发，然后揶揄「级长先生今天又违反了几条校规？」；走路的习惯、说话的语气和表情一时半刻也改不过来，这一点以后要多加练习。天太冷了，霍格沃茨的教授们应该会留在城堡里烤火、吃家养小精灵做的丰盛晚饭，三把扫帚的顾客大概也没那个闲情逸致，去管一个过了晚餐时间还逗留在霍格莫德的学生。是以未成年的叛逆男巫比尔·韦斯莱面不改色心不跳，推门走进三把扫帚，解下斗篷挂在门口一排钩子中的一个上，然后问罗斯默塔夫人要了一杯热的黄油啤酒。  
罗斯默塔夫人看一眼钟，再看一眼比尔，目光意味深长，比尔微笑以对。  
漂亮的酒吧老板娘在磨砂玻璃杯里倒满金黄色的酒液，泡沫聚在杯顶，却不会溢出来、在桌面留下难看黏腻的水痕。她挥一挥魔杖，给那杯酒施了加热咒和保温咒，再挥一挥魔杖，酒杯悬浮到空中，晃晃悠悠飞过半个大厅（人们纷纷避让），落在比尔的面前。  
一滴不洒。比尔闻了闻杯口满溢的小麦和黄油温暖醇厚的香气，满足地闭上了眼睛。

「晚上好，年轻人。」一个温和的声音在他的耳边说。  
「晚上好，先生。」比尔睁开眼睛，转过头来，望向刚刚落座的，那个声音的主人：  
「愿意陪我喝一杯酒吗？」

他们静默无言，抿着相同的酒。  
韦斯莱家长子的酒友十分年轻，还不到三十岁。他身材高大，却有些形销骨立，比他们上次见面时还要瘦一点；他的长袍上打着补丁，看起来十分憔悴，但比尔知道，这已经是一个月中他状态最好的时候了。  
他有些难过。  
「上次你推荐的书我读完了，」他没头没脑地说，想让自己难过的感觉好一些、想让那个人开心一点，「在禁书区里找了很久，是本好书。」  
年长他十岁的男巫觉得很惊讶：「现在这种书都要被放到禁书区啦？」  
「是的，邓布利多教授给我批了条子。他好像也觉得这本书不该被放进禁书区里，但你知道，学校董事会总爱指手画脚，把鼻子伸到每一件他们不该管的事情里。卢修斯·马尔福……」  
他停下话头，因为他清清楚楚地看见莱姆斯·卢平翻了一个优雅的白眼。比尔本来难得地义愤填膺，这会儿却控制不住自己，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
「噢，那家伙，」莱姆斯说，「他会干出这种蠢事，我并不觉得奇怪。——你怎么了？」  
比尔努力止住笑意，觉得翻白眼的莱姆斯真好玩。年轻的六年级学生说：「你们的关系好像比普通的格兰芬多和斯莱特林的还要差。」  
「上学时冲突过好几次。他那时候是斯莱特林的级长，我和朋友们是低年级的小鬼，跟斯内普特别处不来。卢修斯·马尔福总归要面子，有一次，他为了我们这些小孩子的矛盾，约定跟格兰芬多当时的级长决斗。那年我们的级长也是个韦斯莱，名字叫比利尔斯——」  
「比利叔叔，」比尔听得津津有味，此时插嘴说了一句，「他是我父亲的弟弟。」  
「——决斗的前晚，比利喝了复方汤剂，扮成布莱克家的小女儿，潜进斯莱特林的公共休息室，神不知鬼不觉地把马尔福灌醉了。纳西莎·布莱克当时在伦敦参加一场纯血统家族的晚宴，比利竟然糊弄了过去——自不必说，第二天马尔福和比利双双宿醉，谁都没能来决斗。马尔福气得要命，不过更生气的是麦格教授，她给斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣两百分，结果当年的学院杯冠军是赫奇帕奇……我的一位朋友本来要当比利的副手，不巧他的弟弟在斯莱特林读一年级，便去做马尔福的副手。决斗那天，他俩倒是好好打了一架……」  
明明是很有趣的往事，莱姆斯的声音却逐渐低下来，显得很悲伤。比尔原想评论一两句「听起来很像比利叔叔会做的事」，见此情景，有些不知该如何是好。  
莱姆斯眼睛的颜色真好看，他不合时宜地想，比尔·韦斯莱，你没救了。  
年长他十岁的酒友陷入沉默，慢慢地喝着酒。那双浅咖啡色的眼睛里没有水光，却有一片悲哀的海。狼人将自己围困在久远以前的记忆之中，差一点就要忘记自己今晚来霍格莫德的原因。  
年轻人踌躇半晌，还是偷偷伸出手去，覆上莱姆斯冰凉的手背。莱姆斯的手本来在微微地颤抖，比尔用自己的掌心一点一点温暖他修长的手指。莱姆斯转过头来，给比尔一个很勉强的微笑。比尔什么也没有说，任何语言在那样的微笑面前都显得苍白，他宁愿莱姆斯哭。  
他不知道莱姆斯为什么那么难过，也不知道他为何要那样微笑。  
他想吻莱姆斯的手心。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]尼法朵拉·唐克斯。


End file.
